Sensibly In Love
by Lola Knight
Summary: Hermione is very sensible...or is she?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger is a modern girl. She opened the door for herself as well as pulled in/out her chair for herself. While most girls would tear perfume out of magazines, Hermione created her own scent of old parchment and books. She would be the girl who would be asleep instead of one of the girls who gossiped over boys. While other girls wore makeup and played with beauty enchantments, Hermione spent time on her Potions homework. Yes, Hermione was considered to be a very sensible girl indeed. But there was one thing that Hermione wasn't very sensible about and that was the young man named Ronald Weasley. She couldn't hide her feelings about Ron recently even though he was dating Lavender Brown.

Don't get me wrong, she did try to get rid of the butterflies when he looked at her. Hermione had tried desperately not to grin when she heard his name or to reach out and touch his brilliantly red hair. But it was getting harder and harder as of late to accomplish this. So she would start arguments with him. This was quite simple really. Ron had fought with Hermione for years and they both were comfortable with this and rather good at it. That's why Ron was yelling at Hermione about her spilling lavender ink all over his khaki trousers. She had actually been daydreaming about Ron kissing her when she knocked over her favorite bottle of lavender ink. Ron had immediately stood up with a mighty yell of "BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE!"

"I'm sorry, Ron" she said breathlessly in horror.

"You know if you stopped daydreaming about your precious Vicky, we wouldn't have these issues." Ron said angrily, his ears turning crimson. Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, knew that these were fighting words and immediately slouched in his seat.

"His name is Viktor! Honestly, Ronald, you always say how obsessed I am over him yet you're the one whose is always bringing him up!" Hermione retorted. Harry chuckled at Hermione's use of the word "obsessed" until both parties glared at Harry angrily, causing him to slouch lower in his chair. He was glad that they were all alone in the common room. Everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade even Lavender which was amazing in itself. The Golden Trio had stayed behind, making up some of their work. He was now really glad that they were the only ones there.

"I'm not obsessing over Viktor Krum! He's a total prat! The point is that you got lavender ink on my pants!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry; I thought that you wouldn't mind. I mean, you have Lavender hanging all over you all day which is disgusting enough. I'm sure a stain sure isn't as noticeable as Lavender Brown stuck to your face!" Hermione said just as angry. Harry snickered quietly as he wrote more lines on his essay for Transfiguration. Ron looked at her opened mouthed for awhile while Hermione looked at him smugly. She loved looking at his eyes. They were so blue and turned even bluer in an argument.

"We don't look disgusting! And you're…you're…you're just jealous!" Ron stuttered in disbelief.

"Please," Hermione snorted "like I'm jealous that I don't need pliers to get some bloke off my lips! I'm perfectly content not having some dunce like you snogging the 'bloody hell' out of me." Ron looked at her with even more contempt.

"How dare you!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked amused as he struggled for words. His red hair had just hit the sunlight streaming through the windows perfectly, creating a halo around his head. "Not only do you have to insult me but you used my word!" Ron said, shaking his finger at her like a teacher.

"Please," Hermione said, rolling her eyes "we're not two, Ron! Words can be used for anyone, too bad that you don't understand half the words in the English language!" His mouth hung open in shock as Hermione pressed on. "Just because I'm not the type of girl to go out publicly and snog the person in sight, doesn't make me inferior to you. And it's not my fault that you and Lavender look as though you're both eating each other's faces off! I actually kind of pity Lavender, I mean it has to suck having some git like you slobber her face up every two seconds!"

"You don't know how I kiss!" Ron said, making Hermione's stomach lurch, dreaming of Ron's kisses. He moved closer, blocking off all the space that was between them.

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione asked, stunned by how close Ron was getting and hoping to distract him.

"I'm going to kiss you" Ron said.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Harry both shouted.

"I'm going to make you see that I'm not a bad kisser" Ron said so calmly that Hermione's heart started beating way too fast for her liking.

"You have a girlfriend" Harry reminded him, saying the first real thing all day.

"Lavender will never know and anyway I'm just proving a point." Ron said, his crystal clear blue eyes on Hermione the whole time. "Hermione, are you with me?" She pretended to look annoyed.

"Come on, Ron this is so immature." She said, turning around. He quickly grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Why because you might like it?" Ron asked grinning smugly.

"No…no and no! I…I…ju…just don't want to…to…" Hermione tried to act nonchalant but she couldn't do it. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Hermione, out with it" Harry said, clearly enjoying himself.

"I just don't want Lavender to hate me more than she already does." Hermione said stiffly, eyeing Harry venomously.

"She won't know" Ron said.

"Fine, kiss me" Hermione said, sounding as fed up as possible though in actuality she was shaking. Ron bent over and his lips were inches from hers when they heard the chatter of students. Despite the yearning in her heart, Hermione pushed Ron away, grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Hermione slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around herself. Yes, Hermione was a sensible girl. But even sensible girls could fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so when I started writing this I thought that I'd just write it as a one shot. But then those amazing reviews came! I'm really glad that all of you loved my story. I was telling my friend today that if I got one more person asking for more than I'd give it to them. Well I ended up with three more! I want to thank you all for reviewing! Please review as much as possible not just this one but also my other story called Love, Voldemort and Happiness? I'm dedicating this to my family and friends as well as all who reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

* * *

It was a week after the almost 'kissing' incident and Hermione was still giving Ron the silent treatment. After crying about not getting her first real kiss, she had overheard Lavender smugly telling all of the girls about 'Won-Won's' kissing ability. This was like salt to an already open wound. She held her head high as she always did and pretended not to care about Ron Weasley…but late at night when everyone else was asleep; Hermione stopped pretending and would spend hours looking at the stars, wishing on every one that Ron would someday be hers. As you all know by now, she was sensible enough to know that it wouldn't come true but she was also yearning that her dreams would come true at least once in awhile.

Harry was her only friend at the moment. He'd sit beside of her, trying to convince her to tell Ron the truth.

"Hermione, couldn't you just…?"

"No!" Hermione would snap after about twenty minutes of pleading. "I am not going to degrade myself. I have lots to do, Harry and obsessing about our redheaded friend is pointless. I'm going to get over him" Hermione tried to say convincingly under Harry's knowing glance. "I am!" She said frustrated as Harry rolled his eyes at her weak tone.

"But Hermione, you love him" Harry said. Hermione ignored Harry at this point and go back to whichever essay she was currently writing or turn the page of the book that she was reading. That didn't mean that Hermione never would consider Harry's passionate plea. It was the fact that Hermione Granger was a control freak and she didn't want to lose control with Ron. She couldn't tell him that she loved him because Ron knowing it felt scarier than this pinning thing. Hermione was in the library when Professor McGonagall came running in. "Ms. Granger, your friend, Mr. Weasley has just entered the hospital wing. He was poisoned!" Suddenly the world started spinning wildly. Millions of questions sprung into Hermione's head as she struggled not to loss consciousness.

"What do you mean!" Hermione practically shouted, causing Madame Prince to glare at her.

"Ms. Granger, I can't elaborate further on his condition" Professor McGonagall said, still stunned by Hermione's outburst.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione shouted in frustration as she raced to the infirmary. She felt sickened as she pictured Ron, pale and shivering, Ron, dying slowly and finally a black coffin. Those seconds running to the infirmary were the worst moments in Hermione's life. She had shed all of her levelness, her sensibility as well as her common sense as she ran up those cold, stone stairs. The first person she saw was Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked demandingly, her voice rising in fear, tears running down her face. Harry was shocked by Hermione's look. Her hair was bushier than normal and she looked wild with fear.

"Ron's going to be fine. He was poisoned by drinking some mead of Slughorn's but he'll be okay." He put his arm around her and led her into the infirmary. In a bed next to the window with Ginny, Fred and George was Ron. He was quite pale which made his red hair stand out even more. It took Hermione all her strength not to cry as she looked at him. Her Ron was stubborn and certainly didn't look so defeated. As the others talked about the poisoning, she stood next to the bed, trying so hard not to break down.

She only chimed in once when they were talking about Slughorn and after her explanation something really remarkable happened. "Er-my-nee," Ron croaked out from his bed. Hermione looked at Ron in shock which quickly turned into joy. Ron had tried to call out her name! Not Lavender's not even a member of his own families, not even his famous line of 'bloody hell'! No, instead he had called out her name. Hermione had never felt such a burst of joy in such a long time and even though she tried desperately to appear unmoved by this, she couldn't. Ginny glanced over at her knowingly while Hermione tried once again to look innocent. Hermione stayed as long as she could before they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. However, that same night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She quietly grabbed her robe, putting it on along with her slippers and quietly left the room.

She was careful not to get caught and felt a bit of a thrill as she cautiously made her way down the hall. Hermione had never done this unless it was with Ron and Harry. She felt a bit proud of herself for not doing what was expected of her for once. Hermione looked around carefully before entering the infirmary. Luckily, since it was after all a little after midnight, Madame Pomfrey was already asleep in her room connected to the infirmary. Hermione quickly took out her wand from her robe pocket whispering, "Alohamora" and entered the room. Ron was asleep as she crept over to him. He looked even more handsome in his sleep than when he was awake. Hermione sat on his bed and she boldly grabbed his hand. Ron made no movement, which insured Hermione that he wasn't anytime soon. Suddenly, without warning, her eyes filled with fat tears. "Why did I have to fall for you?" she asked Ron's sleeping form.

Shockingly, Ron started moving. Hermione gasped in surprise as his eyes opened slowly. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were still mad at me and why are you holding my hand?" Ron asked. Hermione quickly dropped his hand and wiped away her tears, furious that he'd seen how vulnerable she was. She was going to lie about it but she decided to tell him the truth…partly anyway.

"I was worried about you, you git" Hermione said, almost stuttering over her words.

"At two fifteen in the morning?" Ron said, obviously enjoying himself immensely at her expense. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Don't let it get to your fat head! I promise you that I won't worry about you again!" Tears blurred Hermione's vision as she stood to leave. For the second time, Ron surprised her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, wait!" She looked at him questioningly. "Don't go," Ron said quietly "I don't want you to go. I actually would like to talk to you." Hermione hesitated. Ron obviously sensed her hesitation. "I'll call a momentary truce" he said seriously. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay"

"Good," Ron said as she resumed her place by his bed "so who came to visit me?" "The twins, that left you your birthday present. Hagrid, Harry, Ginny and your parents. Lavender wanted to come but we had too many in here." Hermione said almost grudgingly bringing up his girlfriend. Ron sighed.

"The best birthday present given to me was having her gone." Ron said as he grabbed the present that the twins had given him. Hermione looked at him with shock as her heart continually beat with hope.

"Ronald, she's your girlfriend!" Hermione said.

"Ahh come off it, Hermione. I know that you don't like her either." Ron said as he unwrapped the large, purple wrapped gift.

"Well I have a right to dislike her." Hermione said indignantly. "However, if you don't like her so much then what the Merlin are you dating her for?" Ron turned silent, fiddling with the wrapping paper that had revealed new Quidditch robes.

"I don't know" Ron said finally after about two minutes of silence. "I guess because I wanted to prove Ginny wrong." Hermione's heart sank. She had really hoped that Ron would've said it was for her but Hermione also knew that the whole idea was wishful thinking in itself.

"Well that's a really stupid reason to go out with someone. If you only date a person for something like that, then why not someone you actually like?" Hermione said, taking the wrapping paper from his bed and straightening it. Ron watched as she carefully folded it and put it away.

"Because I was being impulsive" Ron said, clearly full of regret. This made Hermione feel a bit sorry for him.

"Which is why you always should think about things before you do it" Hermione said smoothly.

"I'm not like you, Hermione. I don't go over and make charts or pro or con lists to figure out what's best. I'd rather make the mistake myself so I'll learn from it. While you fold wrapping paper, I just throw it away without a second thought. We're different people, Hermione" Ron said kindly. He didn't make her feel inferior or indifferent. Instead, he made her feel like it was a good thing to be sensible instead of being perceived as such a negative aspect.

However, this also scared her. Hermione wasn't sure how to cope with being so close to Ron. She looked down at her hands for a moment. "Are you still mad at me about the kiss?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes but not for the reasons you think" Hermione said truthfully. Ron looked at her curiously but she plunged ahead before he could figure it out. "I really have to go but I'll visit you tomorrow." She promised him as she stood to go.

"Okay"

"Hey, Ron?" He looked up at her expectantly. "If you're not breaking up with Lavender because you don't think that anyone else likes you, just know that's not the case." Hermione said carefully. He looked at her in surprise. "End of truce" She said quickly and raced out of the room, leaving Ron to ponder all she said, ending her first insensible adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Who is the one who loves me, 'Mione?" Ron asked as they watched the stars in the sky. _

_"It's…" _

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione's head shot up from her desk. Everyone in the room stared at her in shock. She could see that even Malfoy and his cronies were surprised.

"Professor Binns, I'm sorry but what are you asking?" Hermione asked politely, trying to regain some of her dignity. The class gasped in shock.

"The great Hermione Granger doesn't know what's going on?" Malfoy asked smugly as he regained himself. Hermione glared at Malfoy as Harry looked ready to hex him.

"We were discussing…" After class, Hermione was awakened once again this time by Harry.

"Hermione, it's time to go." Harry said smugly as she quickly sat up. She gathered up her papers as Harry sniggered.

"Will you stop?" Hermione asked as she gathered her things and cleaned off the spot of drool on her History book.

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm really enjoying this. I mean you've been falling asleep all day. Last time you caught Ron and I doing that you totally gave us the silent treatment after hitting us each with your Hogwarts O' History book."

Harry noted how Hermione's eyes light up at the mention of Ron's name. "So how long have you visited Ron?" Hermione looked up at Harry incredulously.

"I don't know what you're referring too" Hermione said stiffly even though this had been going on for two weeks. Harry grinned.

"Oh I think that you do, Hermione." Harry said casually as she walked with him to lunch. "I mean you've been seeing him for awhile now…"

"When did Ronald tell you?"

"Earlier today" Harry admitted grudgingly as Hermione smirked at him. "He wanted you to visit him again before the Quidditch Match but I told him that you'd be too busy watching me." Hermione laughed through the butterflies that grew in her stomach.

"Well that's right but who says that I'll be watching you" Hermione teased lightly. Harry looked at her shocked. "What?" Hermione asked patiently.

"You seem a lot happier lately, Hermione." Harry said cautiously. Hermione blushed lightly. "I think that you and Ron both are feeling the same way."

"Obviously not" Hermione said as the smile fell from her face as she saw Lavender up ahead. "Or Ron would've dumped Lavender by now besides they see each other everyday." Harry shook his head.

"Actually whenever Lavender comes in, Ron is 'asleep'." Harry informed Hermione, instilling more hope into her heart. "Ron detests her but he doesn't know how to break it off with her because as we all know, he's a git and totally unexperienced." Hermione smiled at that and Harry took her hand. "Don't worry, Hermione, Ron is going to dump that snogging 'scarlet woman' soon. Anyway Mrs. Weasley told me during Christmas that she likes you better than Lavender." This made Hermione smile as Harry hugged her brotherly as they made their way to lunch. Hermione's sensibility was starting to slip more and more at the mention of Ron but Hermione didn't mind it. Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

One Month Later…

It had been a long time since Ron was in the hospital. Hermione still picked fights with Ron and he still badgered her about the girl who liked him as Harry watched on. The morning after Harry went to receive Slughorn's memory, Ron broke the news that he had broken up with Lavender that very night. Hermione pretended to be surprised when in fact she had eavesdropped on the entire thing. She crouched by the stairs and listened as Ron and Lavender went at it. "WON-WON, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"I didn't do anything, Lavender! Why are you so possessive?" Ron asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend! And if you want to continue to be my boyfriend, you're going to want stop seeing bushy haired Granger!"

"Who said I wanted to continue being your boyfriend?" Ron said coolly, that made Hermione almost gasp in surprise. Even though Ron and Harry told her that Ron had wanted to break it off with Lavender, it still shocked her nonetheless.

"But, Won-Won…"

"Lavender, I can't stand your pathetic pet names. I hate it when you try to treat me like a possession. I'm more than that. You insult my friends! Hermione's hair isn't bushy and it doesn't matter because I like her hair," Hermione smiled as Lavender scowled "as a matter of fact, Hermione is more beautiful than you'll ever be!" With that, Lavender started tearing him apart. But Hermione's heart pounding drove out the sounds of Lavender's ferocity.

After Ron told Harry, he started eating breakfast to ignore the sounds of Lavender's moans from the other end of the table. Harry looked up at Hermione knowingly as she shook her head at him. Hermione spent the rest of breakfast trying to make Harry stop his suggestive comments. Before they went off to class that day, Ron pulled Hermione aside. "So…um…"

"Great grammar, Ronald" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I know that you can help me with it" Ron said with his fighting glare in his eyes. They stared each other down until finally Ron caved. "Look, Hermione, I don't want to argue with you! We do enough of that as it is." Hermione felt the butterflies again as she tried to conceal her emotions.

"Then what do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked patiently. He struggled a moment.

"I want you and me to start talking again. We don't have Lavender making us talk just in the middle of the night…"

"Ronald, we talk all the time" Hermione interrupted confused.

"No, Hermione, we only bicker all the time and only tolerate each other when Harry's around." Ron said as though he was talking to a child. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I haven't really talked to you in forever. I miss that."

"Fine we'll talk more" Hermione said smoothly as she adjusted her shoulder strap trying so hard not to grin.

"Good" Ron said then he straightened. "We better get to Snape's hell chamber before we get some points taken away." Hermione nodded and they went to class. They were halfway through Snape's tedious lesson when Ron gave out a loud: "BLOODY HELL!" Hermione turned to see a spider on Ron's desk. Ron's fear about spiders always made her laugh. For some reason it made her think of the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz.

"Weasley!" Snape reprimanded with his greasy voice. He looked at Ron mockingly as he noticed the small spider. "A spider, Weasley?" Snape mocking at Ron's genuine fear. Suddenly something in Hermione snapped.

"Professor, I don't think that it's appropriate to mock other's fears! In fact, I don't think Dumbledore would approve of it either." Hermione gave Snape such a glare that he was surprised for a moment. "You are a rude, condescending, chauvinistic pig! We're all sick of your petty insults!" With that, Hermione boldly walked up picked up the spider and put it in a cage full of other spiders. She grabbed her stuff. "I shall refuse that detention slip, Professor. I'd rather talk to Professor Dumbledore himself about what punishments he gives to people who deal with sadistic professors!" Before she ended her boldest stunt ever, she turned to a flabbergast Ron and simply winked at him.

He blinked as Hermione disappeared into the hallway. She was breathing heavily but she was surprisingly exhilarated. She held her head high as she walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

By dinner time, everyone was talking about Hermione yelling at Snape. Even though Hermione did have outrageous moments (punching out Draco Malfoy, breaking several rules with her Harry and Ron adventures as well as few other events) this one topped it off. Hermione had never really yelled at a teacher before. She met Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the clapping and whistles of several people cheering on her guts. "Hermione, did you really…"

"Yes, I did" Hermione said stiffly. "Professor Dumbledore promised to talk to Professor Snape about his actions during class as long as I didn't do it again."

"Why'd you do it?" Ron asked. Their group got quiet. Hermione grasped her goblet tightly so she would be able to prevent her hand shaking. She smiled tightly.

"I wasn't going to let Snape get away with mocking you and Harry anymore. It was time for him to stop." Hermione said simply.

"You're lying"

Everyone looked up at Ron in surprise. Even Hermione lost her cool as she spilled pumpkin juice on her robes. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying"

"Yes you are" Ron said simply smirking at Hermione's valiant attempts not to be discovered.

"No, I am not. I wanted to help you and Harry out. Next time I won't." She said shortly as her temper fused. Ron looked at her carefully and started looking very smug.

"You wanted to do it for me, Hermione, because you feel something towards me." Hermione's face almost betrayed her as she struggled with her emotions.

_What should I say?_

**YES! **

_But he won't feel the same way?_

**But how will you know unless you ask him? **

_Ron is too smug about this whole thing…_

**Who cares! **

_I care because I don't want Ron to be like this. I want him to find out some other way. I want him to do it because he **likes **me!_

**Stop being so sensible! **Hermione was glad that these thoughts ran through faster rather than slower. Ron sat waiting, his smug glance was like adding alcohol to an already fast growing fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione said. "In fact, I think that you have no idea what you yourself are suggesting. Me liking you? Oh please, Ron! Get over yourself." Hermione got up and left. She could hear footsteps following her. She knew immediately it was Ron. Hermione quickly ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing in her heart that he knew…and she didn't know how she felt about it. Suddenly Hermione would do anything to go back to her sensible self so she could escape love once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione managed to beat Ron to the Common Room and was on her way up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory when Ron caught up. "Hermione, come on!" Ron panted as he climbed the stairs after her. "Can't we just figure this out?"

"There isn't anything to figure out, Ronald! I don't like you and you're being a smug jerk!" Hermione said as she reached her room. She opened it up and slammed the door in his face. Ron recovered quickly and came in after her. She gasped. "Ron, this is the **girl's **room!"

"I know and this is definitely making me uncomfortable. But, Hermione, we have to talk about this."

"There is no this, Ron! There isn't a we and I think that there isn't anything to be discussed." Hermione said. Her heart pounded wildly, the butterflies returned, her palms sweated and her whole body shook. Hermione missed the days were she read about loved and just dreamed of it. Those books had never prepared her for the horror love really was.

"I think that there is" Ron said quietly. "You've been visiting my room, you've been noticeably happier and you keep having these moments of pure spontaneous energy that I never imagined from you. It's not a bad thing and I think that it's because you like me."

"And I think that you need your head examined" Hermione said weakly. Ron smiled.

_How dare he smile like that!_

**He knows you too well **

_What if he's making fun of me? I can't handle this _

**But you also can't handle _not_ having him! **

_That's stupid! _

**No, it's the truth! **

"Hermione, I know you too well." **Ha**, the voice in her head interrupted. "Whenever we talk about something that makes you uncomfortable or me uncomfortable, we argue. That's how we are. But we can't keep hiding it. 'Mione, I know that you're feeling what I'm feeling."

"And what are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly. She was almost scared to hear his answer. She worried that he might not even recognize her true feelings or worst he matched her feelings. The reason this was worse is because Hermione wouldn't be able to hide anymore.

"This" Ron said and he leaned forward and kissed her. Fireworks exploded along with the blooming of flowers and the cheers of hundreds inside Hermione's head as Ron's lips softly kissed her own. She felt amazing but at the same time fear tugged her heart. She quickly broke the kiss and ran from the room…and Ron. Ron raced after her calling her name. Hermione ran faster than ever before. "Hermione, you can't hide from this anymore! Please, Hermione!"

She raced down the stairs until she left the school until she got to Hagrid's gardens. She didn't know what possessed her to go there but she needed to be there. Hermione sat in the garden and sobbed as the moonlight hit the fountain in front of her. She thought of all the times she would hide from life and with Ron she wasn't so sure she could. Hermione sobbed as she thought of all of the shallow things Ron had done like: dating Lavender, ruining her Yule Ball and making fun of her. Then she thought of all the non selfish things Ron had done like: helping her with her books, sharing his family with her, fighting with her for fun, hanging out with her in Hogsmeade. Ron's good qualities always outweighed the rest. As she sat on the stone bench, crying, Ron finally caught up with her. Hermione didn't run this time. Ron sat down next to her, patting her back awkwardly. "I'm afraid" she started tearfully. Ron waited for her to continue. "I'm usually sensible. I do my homework, I help others and I think logically. But I can't do that with you."

"No matter how hard I try, I can't get you out of my head, Ron. And that scares me. It scares me that I have to hide my feelings or that I lose my head when I'm around you. And that kiss was wonderful but it…" Hermione struggled to hold back tears as she turned to him. "It made me scared that I might lose you forever." Ron put his arms around Hermione and she put her forehead on his neck and broke down. He kept whispering "it's okay" and rubbed her back. "Loving you scares me" Hermione sobbed as she clung to him. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Hermione, I love you too but do you think that it doesn't scare me? You scare the bloody hell out of me sometimes" Ron said smiling at her. Hermione grinned through her tears. "But I love you. I will always love you. I want us to be together." He smiled as he put his hand in hers. "But I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Ron" Hermione said as she brushed away her tears. "We better go in. We don't want to get in trouble."

"Awwhh don't you want to watch the moon for awhile?" Ron whined as she dragged him by the hand towards Hogwarts.

"Oh come on, Ronald. That's what windows are for and besides we're Head Boy and Girl. We can't set a bad example."

"This is coming from Queen Sensible herself, ladies and gentlemen" Ron said into his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As the Sexist King signs off" Ron looked at her shocked.

"I am not sexist!" Ron said as he turned her around.

"Truce?" Hermione whispered as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Truce"

The End


End file.
